The Stone Mason
by sinnetanke
Summary: When an unusual man enters the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he meets a boy named Naruto, who has been scapegoated by the whole village his entire life. Learning of his past and curse, how will this unusual man affect Naruto's life? Parring undecided. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Rated M just in case.


It's been four days since I decided to move from the previous village that I've… 'visited' the last town that I went to. I came in, made some money, 'accidently' raised some hell, and left. Kind of been the same thing with the past few villages now that I think about it… but that's not important. What is important is that, with a little bit of tracking, I was able to find one of these hidden villages. According to the headbands of the people that I followed, this village seems to be the hidden leaf village. It's a good thing to because for those four days; I've been wearing the same black boots, dark grey pants and shirt, and vest during my travels.

As I approach the village, I note the impressive size of the gate… and the two sleeping guards guarding it. Well in the name of proper etiquette, it would be rude to wake them up so let's find another entrance… so I decided to go around the gate and headed for the back walls… with my hand gliding on it so, I can sense inside it and understand the wall's material construct.

The walls are made of concrete and stone, standing ten meters tall and from what I can tell, about two meters thick. The inside of the tower next to me seems to contain a myriad of people whose chakra circulatory systems seems to be well developed and well quantified. It also holds a vast number of what I can assume to be a plentiful amount of weapons from kunai to various kinds of shuriken; from what data I have, I seem to have found a hidden village… excellent.

For a small while now, I've been looking for one of these hidden villages for some simple employment. Not as a merchant, preacher, or a brown nosed noble ass kisser but as something else. You see; I'm a person of a unique variety. What do they call them? Blood Line User, Kekkei Genkai? Not of the eye variety but something more… physically.

You see I'm of a more rare yet recent variety but to give you an idea of what I do is that basically… I create. Confused? Well to be more understandable I am…

"Ah yes, the whole portion of the wall here seems to be lacking tunnels, no one to run into my little entrance so… let's begin." I place my hand on the wall, glowing with grey chakra. The first thing to happen is that blocks on the wall started to form, and they continued to form until the blocks started to take the shape of an arc. "Now that the Doorway arc is made…" I then placed my hand on the wall again, this time the wall within the arc began to disintegrate into sand. With the area within the arc empty, I started moving within it; making sure I recreate the wall behind me less someone spot the giant hole within the wall.

"Just a little further and…", I stopped as I sensed that I'm near the last few inches of the wall. With that in mind, I create a small hole that allows me to see into the village. From what I can see, the only things that are in sight are buildings without any doors or windows; they must be the rear of buildings… good I can leave. So with one final pulse I burst through the last few inches of the wall and allow myself to leave the tunnel, I close the hole and cover the arch before I start walking into the village.

"Now let's see, by the look of the crowd I seem to be in the market district… and by the looks of it, there markets in the area seem to be selling plenty of raw materials… excellent, let's see if I can find some good stone so I can impress some locals." I started walking near a marketplace that seems to be specializing in the selling of stone bricks, after a littler searching I was able to find a high quality jade brick that was a pretty large size, from what I can tell about three meters tall by one meter wide by one meter long.

I called over the shopkeeper to ask him the price of the brick so I could buy it. After I paid for the jade block, he asked me where I lived so he could send some of his workers to deliver the block. I only asked him to step back; I then lifted the giant block over my shoulder. After some maneuvering I left the shop and waved the shopkeeper goodbye, the shopkeeper waved back with a shocked look in his face.

I made no effort in being subtle with my steps while walking towards the center of the market area. I walked with the grace of a sumo while swinging the brick left and right, being careful not to hit anyone. When I was sure I got everyone's attention (and hopefully a few with some "excess funds"), I slammed the block onto the ground with enough force to shake the area slightly. Soon, everyone stopped what they were doing and started staring at me and the giant brick that I 'placed' on the ground.

When the dust settled everyone was staring at me like I was a blood thirsty oni. I simply smirked at them while looking for someone who would hopefully have deep pockets. After a few seconds of searching, I was able to find a fellow who was wearing a pretty lavish kimono which, judging by the sheen, is of a high grade quality. I decided to motion him forward; he was slightly hesitant to respond. "Well good sir, by the looks of the attire that you're currently wearing, I'd say you're a man of good taste and high value. Wouldn't you agree?" I said to him; he seemed to have slightly perked up, although he has a confused look on his face.

"Why yes sir, this kimono is made from the finest artisans in the land… why is this relevant to that giant block that you slammed on the ground?" the man asks, I simply smiled at him. "Simple good sir, you see I believe that there are certain images that deserve to be preserved in a more… solid structure. As for this giant Jade block of such beautiful quality… okay, no more build up, I'm a sculptor…, and I've been looking for someone to make a beautiful jade statue for."

The guy still looked confused at my statement, "you see sir, the saying 'if you're good at something you don't do it for free." His face still didn't change… wow this guy is slow. "I'm… Selling… My… Services… To Those… who are WILLING… to PAY for it." Then I see the gears in his head turn, he then asked, "then why did you slam the block on the ground… and why didn't it shatter?" I looked at him blankly, "the fact that I have everyone's attention is reason enough for me to do it… I call it advertisement. As for why the block didn't break… I know the answer…" The guy moved his head forward. "… I just don't feel like answering that question however." The guy just face faulted in response.

"Look do you want me to make a statue for you or no?" I responded with a tiny bit of inpatients in my voice. The guy just looked smugly in response, "and why should I even consider paying you to make a statue for me? Do you even know how to make one of fine quality?" I just looked at him with a bit of anger… but I then simply smiled. "I'll take that as a no, and from now on if you want to buy a statue from me, I'll tell you no as well… With that said."

I then concentrated chakra onto my hand until it began to glow grey; I then placed it onto the jade block. Soon the jade block started to form glowing cracks all over the surface. Once the block was completely covered with cracks, I retracted my hand. As soon as the glowing started to dim, I hit the brick around the center, causing the block to explode, everyone ducked in response. As soon as the dust was cleared, they all looked in amassment at what was before them.

In front of them was a statue of a dragon that was standing on two hind legs with its tail coiled near them. Its torso was formed into a shape similar to an S shape with its stomach sticking out, and it's back curving backwards with its neck and head coming back forward. Its face showed a powerful level of ferocity with its jaws wide open ready to go for the kill, its eyes show a great amount of rage.

I then took a look at the guy who mocked me about my skills as a sculptor; I smirked at him, "still think I can't make a statue?" After a few seconds, the man quickly jumped up, "I am sorry sir about doubting you, may I buy it for…" I ceased his talking by placing my hand over his mouth. "Remember what I said buddy, the answer will always be no… with that out of the way…" I threw the man across the road "… Let's start the auction off at…"

The auction lasted for about five minutes until a guy with strange eyes won the auction; he then got a group of other people with strange eyes and headbands on their forehead to move the statue to their residence (I assume). With that finished, I took a look at the money I made, from my estimates I made five times the amount I paid for… yup this is definitely one of my better ideas… now where should I crash for the night… that will accept someone who entered the village illegally.

At first I was planning on leaving the same way I came in, but that idea was quickly scrapped due to the sun setting and thus there would be a higher number of guards in the area due to the ninja in the village being asleep for the night. My only option it seems was to sleep in the walls… which would be a cold venture since the concrete and stone would absorb the cold atmosphere and make the cavity a cold area.

"Shoot this isn't the best situation for me… so much for coming here to make a quick buck… might as well find an empty dumpster or something." As I started searching the alleys, I sensed a string of movements that were heading straight for me. At first I thought it was patrol forces, but scratched that option when I realized that one of the masses that I sensed was a heavily compacted group of people; too disorganized for a military group.

The second mass that was heading for me… was a single person. From the size of the shockwaves, it seems that the person in question was a child… running from a large, disorganized, compacted mass… an angry mob was chasing a child. In response, I hid in a corner of the alley and waited for the kid to come my way. As I sensed the kid coming closer to me, I quickly snatched the kid and placed my hand over his mouth as I quickly hid behind a dumpster with him. I waited until the mob passed the alley.

"Kid, I don't know how you pissed off that many people… at all. But…" when I went to look downward to speak to the kid, I realized that he escaped my grasp. "What the, how did he escape without me noticing?" In response to the kid's immediate disappearance, I refocused myself in the hopes of finding the kid. I was able to find him running into a building; I quickly went after the kid to find him... in an apartment complex that looks abandoned. "Wow, this kid has some pretty bad luck it seems… hope it's not the kid's home."

As I walked in, I noticed that the entire area was furnished; the walls were in decent shape if slightly frayed; the furniture looks old, and the appliances looked dated… but overall, it seems that they're still in use. "So the kid lives here apparently… alone… poor… and being chased by angry mobs… dam it why does this kind of stuff exist in reality?" I exclaimed to myself. Afterwards, I sensed a small amount of movement coming from behind one of the doors, from what I can tell, it was a small room that the kid was in. After opening the door, I noted that it was a bedroom with plain white walls and an old bed in which the mattress seems to have seen better days.

"Kid, you in here? Don't worry, the group of stooges won't harm you again… without a few bruises from my end anyways." As soon as I said it, I sensed a small bit of movement which came from the closet. So I went to the closet and open the door, there I saw the kid hiding in the back of a barren closet. The kid looked terrified beyond belief, who could blame him?

As I walked towards him, I witness him going into the fetal position, as if he was expecting the worst… and as if he went through this before. At this point, I didn't know what to do. I had very little experience with kids, especially those who are in a state similar to this kid. So I did the first thing that came to mind: I sat down next to him and waited for him to either calm down or for him to sleep. So I sat there… for what felt like an hour until I started to hear snoring. I took a look at the kid and noticed that he had passed out on the ground; his face had tear stains from his eyes going all the way down pass his cheeks that had six lines on them… for some reason.

Being as quiet as possible, I got up and picked the kid up while bringing him to his bed. When I was done tucking him in, I decided to get a better look at the kid's face. He had blond spiky hair with cheeks that were slightly chubby, and again… six lines on his face that looked like whiskers. With that done, I decided to take a walk outside to his balcony to take a look at the area. After a little scanning, I saw a cliff face that had four faces on it, from what I could tell it's the faces of the four Hokage. While looking at them, I noticed something odd with the fourth one; it took me a while to figure out why it perplexed me, but then I remembered the kid. After looking back and forth at the two images, I couldn't help but realize how similar they looked to each other… I wonder if this kid's father is the Fourth Hokage?

Deciding to figure it out tomorrow, I decided to make my way to the living room while being careful not to wake the kid up. After a little maneuvering, I was successfully able to shut the door behind me and made my way to the couch. There I laid on the couch and let my exhaustion take over. In my mind, I had one question running through it, 'who is this kid?'

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
